


Gracey's world

by MoonBunnyGW



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aroace friendly, Fantasy, Gen, Heartwarming, No Romance, Winchester Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBunnyGW/pseuds/MoonBunnyGW
Summary: A happy, lighthearted story about Gracey and her wonderful family members.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

There once was an ordinary girl,so ordinary that at first sight you would think she was just like everyone else. She lived a life absent of colors and true happiness. Her name was Gracey and she always dreamed of a place to call her true home,until one day she met a boy that opened the gates to her new life.  
Gracey and the boy started out as friends,but with time their love and care for each other blossomed and grew into a beautiful sibling-like bond. And soon, Gracey's life turned upside down. The boy's parents welcomed her into their family as if she was the stray daughter,finally coming home. They welcomed her with open arms,as if she already was one of them.  
Gracey soon accepted the family as her own,afterall, they really felt like one. They surrounded her with such care and love that she never felt before.


	2. Princess  Light and the Dark King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Light was the nation's most loved and cherished being, this made her so happy,however, she had someone that made her even happier, that someone was her twin, the Dark King.

There once lived a princess. Her grace,kindness and loveable personality made her the family's beloved Grace Angel. Even the whole nation considered her their sweetheart,because of a book that her wonderful author which was her dada wrote about her. All these things surely made the Princess really happy ,but the happiest she felt was when she was with her true twin, the Dark King. She loved her twin brother with all her heart and soul. He was her comforting darkness,and everytime she was with him,she felt safe and loved. His heart was dark,but full of pieces of light that shined like stars among the night sky.

The Princess was his loving light,the light that made the King's hard mask fall off,that mask that was hiding his caring and loving nature from everyone.  
The Princess would always catch him smiling brightly at her,with a smile that would always melt her heart. She knew that this smile showed that he felt very happy,and his happiness was one of the things she cared for the most. You see, this princess has seen the King crying from sadness,being in so much pain that it would break her heart. After seeing him in so much pain,the Princess swore to herself that she would protect his happiness as much as she can,so she would never see him cry like that anymore.

Just like the Princess' light helped her twin to finally feel happy, the King's darkness made her feel stronger and braver. The King's strength and protectiveness passed onto the Princess, and made her feel more in control of herself.

The Princess protected her twin's happiness, while the King protected her sleep.One time the King carried his twin to her bed, and that itself was a very sweet gesture. The Princess jokingly offered the twin to sing her to sleep, to which, he gladly agreed. He started singing her to sleep with his deep and calming voice, which the Princess loved very much. She listened to this calming voice as she drifted off peacefully to dreamland. In her sleep,she felt him stroke her face with a loving gentle touch as he was watching over her sleep, making sure she was safe. The Princess cherished gestures like these with her whole heart,as she knew that this is the way her twin expresses his love and care towards her 

The King was the Princess' whole world and she could never ever leave him,because to her, losing him would hurt like losing a part of her soul.


	3. Princess Light and her loving flame Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how dark the world might get,Gracey always had her Uncle, her loving flame,who helped her no matter what.

On days, when the world seemed to be too much and all the Princess wanted to was hide from everyone, she always remembered one being that always managed to bring hope back to her,no matter how hard the day was. She knew she could always let her walls down for her Uncle, who she loved so dearly. This loving flame always supported her through everything and never left her side no matter what,to which she was so grateful. On days when she wanted to hide from the world, his love and hugs always made her feel safe, and his house always felt like a safe home she can escape to when things are too much. 

Even though the Princess feared him when they first got to know each other, soon she grew to love this man.This man was there for her during the times when the world almost crushed her, and helped her find her way out, and she realized how thankful she was to have this flame by her side.   
As time passed by, their relationship grew stronger and stronger, and the loving flame that is her uncle started to become like a second father to her, always protecting her and being there for her no matter what.


	4. Gracey and her Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracey had the most wonderful Dad to ever exist, a Dad she loved with all her heart.

Gracey's life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows all the time. For a long time, a villain , The Prick , was poisoning her life and taking away her strength,and it really made her lose hope. She always wondered, will her life ever change? Those thoughts were swarming in her mind for a long time,until one day she found someone who she can proudly call her father. She will never forget that day when the tall thin man named Sebastian welcomed her into the family.

He made Gracey count the planets and when she answered the tall thin man that there are eight planets, he told her : "That's right,eight. One for each of us, you included. Welcome to the family kiddo." Gracey never felt such joy, being included in the family, so Sebastian's words made her cry tears of joy.  
With time,the tall thin man became Gracey's guardian Demon,always being there for her when she was sad,protecting her with his strong fierce love and at the same time being gentle and patient towards her,never expressing his disppointment towards her. He was there for her during the times when her thoughts were too loud, patiently reminding her to never give up.

He was her rock,her anchor,the thought she is holding on to when nothing seems to be going right, she could always trust him with everything.   
During the times when the pain was heartbreaking,and she couldn't help but cry, he was always there to wipe her tears away. She could never not be thankful to have such a great father as him, she loved him with all her heart and soul, and he himself was a true miracle for her. Her heart always sang with joy when her dad was feeling happy,and breaking when he was sad.

She always loved making the worst puns together with him,because she knew he'd always support even the worst of her puns.  
Spending time with him was wonderful no matter what, but Gracey loved listening to his voice, reading books out loud for her. She will never forget that day when the world seemed to be grey and hopeless,and her dad became her flicker of hope. He read to her for the first time ,and for the first time that day a smile appeared on her face. It was a sad day,but she fell asleep happy,because he tucked her in and kissed her forehead-something he always does when things are hard for Gracey.

Every single moment spent with him made Gracey believe that she has the best dad possible, even if he doesn't think so himself. She could write thousands of poems for him and yet it could never express how much she loves him. Her dad was her rock,her savior,her everything.

She knew that even thousands of poems wouldn't be enough, yet she will never give up doing that,because it expresses her feelings towards him more than a simple "I love you". "I love you" will never be enough,it no longer describes the overwhelming love and support she feels for him. It fails to show her dad how happy his smile makes Gracey feel. It fails to show the determination she has ,that pushes her to be the best daughter possible, to make him feel proud to have her.

To Gracey, her guardian Demon Dad was everything, because he made her grow into the girl he is proud to see today.  
Without his love,she wouldn't have reached so far.


	5. Gracey's Mama

Having amazing parents is a blessing for Gracey. A dad,protecting her with fierce love,an amazing mommy,encouraging her to always follow her passion,and a wonderful stunning Mama,with a heart full of love and kindness. To Gracey,her Mama is the most stunning Angel to ever exist,and she aspires to be atleast a tiny bit as elegant as her,and just as kind. Her Mama has a heart full of kindness towards everyone and although Gracey is kind enough,she feels like she can try harder to be just as kind as her Mama.  
Gracey loves talking to her Mama about fashion the most,since it is a passion that both share. Her Mama creates really amazing clothes,and Gracey is so glad to wear anything her Mama sews for her.  
Spending time with her Mama by just talking is amazing enough,but the best way for Gracey to spend time with her wonderful Mama is letting Mama teach her how to sew. They both love fashion,so Gracey hopes she will be able to create her own clothes someday,thanks to Mama's sewing lessons.  
Gracey loves every single nickname her Mama gives her,because they make her feel happy,loved and special.  
For Gracey,Mama is like her best friend,she knows she could always talk about fashion,colors and hair together with her Mama,or talking about a group they both love. Even asking for Mama's advice is fun,so she loved asking her Mama for advice too.  
Gracey loves and cherishes her Mama so much ,with every piece of her soul,her Mama always makes her feel very happy and loved. With her Mama's gentle happy and kind love loving her,Gracey knows she can do anything.   
Gracey could never ask for a better Mama,because her Mama is the best of the best.


End file.
